Lion and Snake Love
by iluvfabian
Summary: Maggie Julie McGonagall: perfect, gorgeous, Gryffindor, brave. Gregorious Wilke: bully, handsome, slightly dark, Slytherin. When they fall in love, will Wilke choose being a Death Eater of Maggie? T for later chapters.
1. Hogsmeade?

*I own nothing*

His name was Gregorious Wilke and I hated him since our first year. Being the daughter of Minerva McGonagall, I wasn't ver popular among the Slytherins or any house in fact, except for my own house, Gryffindor.

My best friend was Lily. Lily Evans. Ever since I was just a little girl, I had been very proud of my pureblood upbringing, but I was careful not to mention that much in front of Lily.

"Oi, Maggie!" James Potter, my other best friend, called for me to come sit at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Then I saw Wilke. Everyone called him Wilke because his name was so long and monotonous. Wilke, whom I'd taunted and slandered all my life, strutted across the Great Hall and for the first time, I noticed the brightness of his utterly perfect bleach blonde hair. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue I'd ever seen, aside from my own, and his voice flowed out like honey.

I sat, dazed when my mum came and asked me to meet her in her office.

"What'd I do this time, mummy?" I groaned as I sat down in a chair by her desk.

My mum smiled a bit. "You didn't do anything, Maggie. Not this time at least. I just wanted to talk to you."

I frowned. "Talk? Regarding what, might I ask?" I asked her quite suddenly, letting my somewhat thick Scottish accent show through. I shook my head and began to regain my normal "british" accent. My mum did a wonderful job of concealing her Scottish accent but when I got excited or mad, out would my accent come, making Wilke and Avery tease me more than necessary. My mind once again ran back to Wilke. I felt a strange fluttering in my heart.

Once my mum had finally stopped talking to me about perfecting my Transfiguration, working on my Charms, and trying harder in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Has Will talked or Flooed lately?" I asked gingerly, tracing my fingers across my right hand nervously.

Mum and I hardly ever talked about Will much. Will was my older and only brother, or sibling for that matter. William Daniel McGonagall was the most stubborn and thick-headed Ravenclaw to ever be born. Will had left only six months ago to no place we knew about. My mum warned him against it, very strongly in fact, but he had his mind set on leaving and doing Merlin knows what. Just like my father, my mum would say.

"He's just like your father, dear," mum said kindly to me as she touched my cheek and got watery eyes. I wished I'd never said anything. "William will come back when he is ready."

I nodded my head and left her office. My eyes were quite wet when I ran out of my mum's office, and by that time, I stumbled into someone, feeling my body flop over someone with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I blushed and stood up, sticking my nose into the air.

"McGonagall," Wilke muttered, while blushing himself. "What's wrong?" he asked kindly, but turning his voice sharp towards the end.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. "Nothing at all. Mind your own business, Wilke." I harrumphed. Wilke rolled his eyes.

"Watch out then, Gryffindor," Wilke said as bitterly as he could. Then he smiled. "Go to Hogsmeade with me, will you?" he asked.

I was absolutely dumbfounded and distraught. I widened my eyes. "I…suppose." I said sternly as I walked way.


	2. First Kiss

*i own nothing, except for maggie and her family members not mentioned in the books*

"You're not considering actually going are you?" my friend Sirius asked me. His long dark hair hung in front of his eyes and for some reason I was annoyed by that.

"Well, he did ask me. And I did say yes." I replied to a stubborn Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes. James seemed a bit ticked off as well. I was utterly appalled by their responses to this all. Wilkes, of all his Death Eater friends, was the least racist about bloody purity and all that. And he was extremely handsome. Maybe I was just a bit flushed at his looks, there was only one way to find out.

"I can't believe you're actually going to date him," Remus muttered.

LIly smiled at me and played with James' hair. Ever since those two had admitted their feelings for each other, they had been absolutely, madly in love. It was almost a bit embarrassing to be around them, James was actually less touchy with her. Lily was the one who was all about physical affection.

"It's not as if I haven't given other boys a chance," I said rather sheepishly. Sirius averted his eyes. We had dated only last year, our sixth year, but he went and snogged another girl after only a month of dating me. Sirius was not a very stable or affectionate boy, only with his friends. We decided it was probably for the best to stay friends. "I mean, honestly, he hasn't been a git lately, and he might have…changed."

"Changed to get into your pants," Sirius growled. I opened my mouth in shock and disdain. My cheeks turned a scarlet red as I stood up from the Gryffindor Table. Remus rubbed his neck roughly in awkwardness as James stared at me in slight sympathy. Peter only bit his nails in worry.

I placed my hands on my hips, much like my mum, and glared pointedly at Sirius. "How dare you Sirius Black!" I shouted at him, causing the whole Great Hall to look at me. "Rictumsempra!" I shouted as I waved my wand at him.

Sirius' once intense glare turned into that of a laughing grin. He rolled over off of the table and began laughing as if the world were about to end tomorrow. I nodded my head in satisfaction as I walked out of the Great Hall, already embracing myself for my mum to come and tell me off. I didn't have to wait long, I thought, as I saw my mum walking over to me, her intense look very visible on her face.

Here we go again, I groaned in my head.

The day that our trip to Hogsmeade was going to take place, I got a cold. And not just any common cold, I was slightly feverish and my bright red nose was very noticeable against my pale skin. Lily had warned me that it was awfully cold outside, since it was December, and that I should stay inside. I ignored her and grabbed my cloak.

"I told him I would go," I told Lily slightly sternly. "Just don't let my mum see how red my nose is. Can you try a little tanning spell?"

When we had gotten to Hogsmeade, Wilkes and I walked alone together, as Sirius shot a death glare at him. Wilkes look slightly annoyed at Sirius' behavior but chose to ignore it but offering his arm to me. Wanting to act as if we both were mortal enemies, completely opposite people, and of rival houses, I took Wilkes' arm in mine and we walked to the Hog's Head.

My cheeks were flushed and my nose burned but the butterbeer helped and Wilkes was quite a character himself.

"You look…lovely," Wilkes spluttered out as he drank his butterbeer heartily. I glared at him.

"You are quite the charmer aren't you, Gregorious Wilkes?" I asked him in complete mockery. "So how is being in the worst house in Hogwarts? Quite gratifying it would be, correct?" I asked once again in mockery. Wilkes did a fake grin and I returned the look.

"Call me Wilkes or Gory." Wilkes told me.

"Gory? That's far to disgusting. It reminds me of blood and other…rather, er…private inner parts of the body." I commented as I pictured a gory setting, from perhaps a battle scene or something of that sort.

"And what shall I call you? I don't suppose calling you Tabby Cat or McGonagall will do now that we're dating, now will it?" Wilkes smiled.

"So, we've started dating, then? Is that what you presume?" I asked Wilkes. Wilkes turned bright red and I realized I had actually embarrassed him for once. I felt like a complete git. "Sorry. I didn't realize…so, how about a lighter subject?"

Wilkes smiled. "Perhaps we should just finish our drinks and then go to Zonko's?"

I wasn't very eager to go near the Shrieking Shack, since that's where my best friend Remus went during his "moon cycles" as I called them. Remus was a werewolf. A very well mannered and somewhat cocky one, but a werewolf nonetheless. Only I and the Marauders knew about it. We swore to secrecy about Remus' furry little problem.

"You're an Animagus?" Wilkes asked me. I was a bit surprised by this question.

"How did you know?" i asked him, sternly then more curious at the end.

Wilkes smiled. He raised his hand and gently moved back a strand of hair. "When we were in our second year, I saw you transform. You changed into a cat, right? Just like your mum." Wilkes smiled. Then it faded slightly as I stared at him in slight anger. "I never told anyone, Maggie. If that's what you're wondering."

My shoulders seemed less tense. I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. But I did.

Wilkes and I talked for what seemed like hours. We ended up at the Shrieking Shack, standing close and I g lanced over at him once in a while. He was so remarkably handsome. Just as I was about to do what I'd wanted to all along, he moved in closer to me and we kissed. Wilkes put his hands around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. It was, in all honesty, a wonderful kiss.


End file.
